creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Noughtshayde
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Footprints page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:24, May 14, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 02:05, May 15, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 00:05, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Comments Users are allowed to have an opinion on a story. They are also free to state that opinion on the pages talkpage. If they find the story to be horrible, then so be it. You have no right to threaten someone if they don't comply with your wishes. Icecreamcaekbot talk• 03:14, June 16, 2013 (UTC) SOURCE MODE When you're in editor, the default mode is Visual Mode. When you copypaste something from another document onto editor, you want to switch into Source Mode before doing so so that only the text of the article is copied-and-pasted to editor. With Visual Mode, both the text AND the font/formatting of the original document is copied, which is bad because it can make for some REALLY BAD FORMATTING ERRORS! TL;DR: Thank you for your time. — LOLSKELETONS (talk • ) 08:51, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Three Days for the following reason: Going too far with the use of gay If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . You really stepped beyond the line. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:04, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Racist jokes? When did it happen? Who told racist jokes? Got the time of the day it happened? Please tell me more so I can give the appropiate punishment. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: As a gesture of good will, I have decided to shorten it from three days to twelve hours. Counting from now. The ban will still say three days, but it'll end when the twelve hours are gone. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 19:29, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Story. The Moths. This is the link. I look forward to hearing your thoughts! - CrashingCymbal (talk) 18:44, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Hello.. How are you... i hope your good and ready because im coming for you... i dont play games you can not run you can not hide all you can do is wait for me to be... just wait... THE POCKET IS COMING!InfinitePistal (talk) 17:29, December 4, 2013 (UTC)